


Truth or Dare My Filthy Fantasy

by ImaginationEscapades



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationEscapades/pseuds/ImaginationEscapades
Summary: Aerith and Tifa have been having dirty fantasies about their boyfriend's for a while now, if only they could find a way to clue the boys in.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Truth or Dare My Filthy Fantasy

The two girls were waiting for Zack and Cloud to get back as they sat at a table across from each other, an awkward tension in the air. Aerith had made the seemingly innocent suggestion that they all go out to wall-market for a double date. She really should have known better.

"So..." Aerith prompted with a mischievous grin, causing her best friend's cheeks to blush a vivid red.

"So, nothing!" Tifa said defensively. She couldn't believe Aerith was bringing that up here, in a public place. She felt a little bad when the shorter girl pouted.

"You said you were going to talk to him about it." She reminded Tifa, and the darker haired girl quickly glanced up where their respective boyfriends were waiting in line to get them food while the girls waited at the table.

Tifa shrunk back, her blush deepening. "Yeah, well, I have no idea how to approach the subject." The martial artist then looked back to the flower girl, "What about you?"

Aerith had the decency to look sheepish and fidgeted with her hands. "Mmm, same issue I guess. I mean, Zack's a pretty easy-going boyfriend, but even I'm not sure how he would react. 

Tifa leaned back with her arms crossed over her ample bosom. "Right!" She agreed with a huff.

When they heard Zack's laughter, they glanced back over to where they were waiting in line. Zack had one of his arms around Cloud's shoulders to hold him still while he teasingly poked the younger's cheek with his other hand. Earning himself a glare, and Tifa had to admit it looked adorable. 

"Fuck that's hot."

"Aerith!" Tifa scolded, scandalized. "You know they have enhanced hearing right!?"

The flower girl flopped dramatically on the table and peered up at the fighter, "We need to come up with a new plan. I need my fix!" she complained petulantly and Tifa prayed to Gaia that neither of the boys overheard her. Secretly she agreed though as she snuck another shy glance at the two SOLDIERs.

* * *

One time when Tifa and Aerith went out for a "girl's night" at a bar they both ended up getting pretty plastered. When Aerith saw two guys kissing she accidently let slip that she thought it would be hot if Zack kissed Cloud. At first, the flower-girl thought she was going to get punched, and at worst lose the best female friend she ever had. Instead, when she turned around, she was greeted with the most brilliant blush on Gaia's green Earth and the embarrassed admission that Tifa thought so too. And thus the great scheming began.

It began innocently enough. Planning a vacation as couples, only for the girls to say last minute that they wanted to share a room for "girl time". Zack would go right along with it, grabbing the irritable blond saying "I call Cloud!" 

Sitting together, making sure the two boys had no where else to sit but next to each other. The fact that Zack was so affectionate with the other fueled a lot of their fantasies. And when they got together for their now scheduled girl time they would go over their latest and greatest fantasies. And when the flower-girl got going, man did Aerith have a dirty mind. Which Tifa was grateful for, since she was too shy to verbalize all the naughty things her own mind came up with. Lately though, both girls were hungry for a little more, so they decided to ask their boyfriends to indulge in their fantasies, but when it came down to it, neither girl had any idea on how to ask.

* * *

"Hmm" Aerith hummed deep in thought, tapping her nails on the table top before brightening, "A game! We need to make it a game!"

Tifa tilted her head, "What kind of game?"

"Truth or dare!" Came the answer with a playful grin, and Tifa felt herself smile in response. That could work. Both boys were too prideful to back out of a dare.

"Hey, what's got you girls so excited?" Zack asked as he set their food on the table, causing the girls to jump in response.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked in concern when he saw how red his girlfriend's face was getting. He placed a hand on her forehead wondering if she might have heatstroke, but she gently brushed him away.  
"I'm fine." She confirmed with a smile. She noticed him frown a little bit, but he nodded his head all the same and sat down next to her.

"So...what were you guys talking about?" Zack asked, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend's impish grin, "I know that face. What are you up too?"

She blinked her large green eyes at her boyfriend, "I'm not up to anything!" She then turned to the blond. "You don't think I'm up to something, do you Cloud?" She asked innocently.

Zack gave her a wary look, before leaning across the table in order to whisper in Cloud's ear, oblivious to the hungry looks they were receiving. "She is definitely up to something, so stay on your toes." He warned, giving a dramatic "Oof!" when Aerith elbowed him in the ribs.

Cloud just rolled his eyes at the antics of the playful couple, glancing back over to Tifa who was unusually quiet, but her eyes were in full thinking mode.

* * *

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tifa broke the ice first on their next scheduled girl's night. They were sitting on the bed in Tifa and Cloud's room while the boys played video games at Zack and Aerith's.

The flower-girl hummed and tapped a thoughtful finger against her chin. "Booze?" She supplied as she raised a glass of wine she was currently holding.

Tifa shook her head, "With the enhancements I'm not sure either of them could get drunk." She twirled the dark wine in her own glass to let it breath before taking a sip.

"Then the only other thing left is to get them both really horny. Zack tends to think with his dick."

Tifa about spit the alcohol out of her mouth, just barely managing to keep it in. Unfortunately, that sent it down her windpipe instead, causing her to erupt into a coughing fit. The shorter said it so casually, as if she were talking about the weather, or tending to her flowers. When Aerith noticed her friend choking to death, she set her and Tifa's drinks on the bedside table and began patting her on the back to help clear her lungs.

"S-so how do we get them in the mood?" Tifa asked once her breathing was back under control.

"Anything gets Zack in the mood." Aerith unhelpfully supplied and Tifa sighed, she kinda figured that. "What about you?"

Tifa immediately blushed, and rubbed her arms self-consciously.

"Ooh, you have a dirty secret!" Aerith accused, "Spill!" She demanded playfully. 

Tifa ducked her head down and mumbled out an answer, but it was to quiet for the other to catch.

Aerith cupped her ear and leaned toward the shy girl, "Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." She said in a singsong voice.

"He likes it when I take control." She said with a louder voice and a deeper blush. Still refusing to meet the other's eyes.

Aerith's jaw dropped and her mouth suddenly felt too dry. Immediately she composed herself and leaned forward with a whisper, despite the fact that it was just them. "How far have you guys taken it?"

The martial artist immediately began fiddling with the bed sheets anxiously and bit her lip, her wine-red eyes glancing to the side. Finally she just pointed to her closet. Curious, Aerith slid off the bed and walked over to the closet, opening the door, unsure what she was supposed to be looking for.

"The black box in the back." Tifa supplied. And sure enough there it was, tucked away in the corner.

The flower-girl pulled the mysterious box out and carried it to the bed, setting it between her and Tifa. She looked expectantly at the other female, but she only made a motion for Aerith to open it. So she did, and...wow.

"A strap on?!" Aerith looked up wide-eyed at her friend, "He lets you peg him!?" She questioned incredulously, and got a shy little nod in return. Aerith flopped back on the bed.

"Lucky!" She whined, "Zack doesn't even let me touch that area! Says it's a one way exit. And anytime I try and take control he calls me cute!"

"W-well...maybe I could let you play with Cloud sometime..." Tifa couldn't hardly believe what she was offering, but the idea of petite little Aerith bullying her Cloud to overstimulated tears turned her on more than she would like to admit.

"Yeah!?" Aerith had one of those impish grins. "Well, let's see how our game goes first. Maybe then we can explore other things. If you ever need a beast in bed, Zack's your guy. Endless stamina that one."

Tifa blushed again. That might be...nice. Cloud was very gentle with her, he was always afraid that he was going to somehow hurt her, it was probably why he had started wanting her to take control, less chance of him injuring her that way. The rest off the night went off with a hitch, and by the end they had all the details hammered out. They had decided to host the game at Tifa and Cloud's since both were shy and it probably would be more comfortable in a familiar location. That and Tifa had all the toys.

* * *

Zack and Cloud shared looks of apprehension when they saw the mischievous grins of the girls as they sat on the bed. Well, Tifa was mostly blushing and looking away from everyone.

"Ladies." Zack cautiously greeted with a nod. He was wondering why the two were so hush hush for the past couple of weeks, until Aerith randomly decided they needed to have a gamenight...in their best friend's bedroom of all places.

Cloud was the first one to sit down, electing to sit on the floor. "So what are we playing?" He asked, and Zack took that as his cue to sit as well, giving his girlfriend a look to show that he was on to her, no matter how innocently she batted her eyes.

"Truth or Dare!" Aerith tried with a elated fist pump.

"Shiva's tits, are we twelve?" Zack asked, and the flower-girl stuck her tongue out.

"Truth or Dare?" Cloud asked curiously, and Tifa remembered that the blond never got along with anyone else from their village, so he probably never played before.

"Its a really simple game. You ask someone truth or dare. If they pick truth, they have to answer any question, no matter how embarrassing. If they choose dare, they have to complete whatever task has been selected for them." Tifa answered.

"This is silly." Zack said with a shake of his head. Mostly he was worried about Cloud, as he knew how painfully shy the blond could get, and how relentless his devious little girlfriend could be. 

"Why? Scared?" Aerith challenged. "Didn't know the big bad First-Class SOLDIER was afraid of a little game." She taunted playfully.

"We'll play." Cloud insisted with a look of determination, the taunt working on him as well.

'Hook, line and sinker.' she thought with a grin.

They ended up moving the bed to the side so that they could all sit on the floor together.

"Any rules?" Zack asked.

"No dares that leave this room. It has to be completed here and during this time." Aerith informed.

The dark haired man nodded his head, "Alright, anything else."

His girlfriend shook her head, "Nope!" She said, popping the P. Zack leaned forward with a roguish grin.

"Oh honey, you don't know what you just signed up for."

Aerith simply grinned back. "Ditto." The flower-girl turned to her best friend. "Who should go first?"

"Mmm, maybe you? Or me? Someone who knows the game." Tifa answered.

"Oh, I know the game." Zack said with a lecherous grin.

Aerith rolled her eyes, "Fine, you can go first." She supposed it was only fair, for what they had in mind for the boys.

Zack let out a cheer, "I dare Aerith to kiss me."

"You're supposed to ask truth or dare." She teased, but still sidled over to her lover and gave him a nice big smooch on the lips.

"Alrighty! My turn!" Aerith looked around at her potential victims before deciding on her friend. "Truth or dare Tifa?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Cloud a kiss with tongue."

Both of their shy friends blushing, but the martial artist knew this was part of the plan. To get the boys heated, so she sat on her boyfriend's lap, ignoring Zack's and Aerith wolf whistles and breached the space between their lips. She gripped his blond spikes firmly in both hands, the way she knew he liked, and he whimpered ever so quietly in her mouth. It was too soft for Aerith to hear, but she was sure Zack's enhanced hearing picked it up. She then took the opportunity to pillage his mouth, trying to give the others a show of a flash of tongue. Ever so slightly she ground her hips down, retreating as soon as she felt the beginnings of an erection. Finally breaking the kiss, she slid off his lap, leaving him with a slightly dazed expression.

"Damn Tifa, I think you broke him." Zack commented, looking a little shocked. But when she looked over at her best friend, they shared a knowing glance. Time to go to the next level.

Zack was startled when Tifa's red eyes leveled on him with an intensity she typically reserved for fighting.

"Truth or dare Zack." 

"Truth." Dammit! He can't believe he let himself get intimidated like that. He especially didn't like the glint in Tifa's eyes suggesting she knew he copped out.

"What's your favorite sex position?"

If Zack had something in his mouth, he was sure that he would have spat it out. "Come again?" He quickly glanced over at his girlfriend to see how pissed she would be, only to realize she looked turned on.

"I...um, missionary? No, maybe, uh, doggy? Shower sex? Wait, is that a position?" He rambled until he felt his girlfriend hit his arm.

"We get it, you're a horn dog." She chastised playfully, and Zack blushed when laughs erupted around him.

"Whatever, it's my turn now." He waved off their laughter. "Cloud." The mentioned jumped in surprise, and he felt kinda bad, but he also wanted to get Tifa back. "Truth or dare?"

"D-dare." He mumbled out quietly.

"I dare you to act out one of Tifa's kinks" He was pleased when Tifa let out a surprised squeak. 

Poor Cloud was running through his mind the least dirty ones that Tifa wouldn't mind having performed in front of an audience. A part of him was mortified at this prospect, but another, more secret part was excited. He finally made up his mind on what to do and approached his girlfriend, who looked more intrigued than embarrassed. He leaned forward to meet her lips in a kiss, gripping her upper arms.

"A kiss? Boring!?" Zack booed before a well placed elbow to the ribs cut him off.

Swiftly the kiss was deepened with pressure and his grip intensified, and Tifa smiled against his mouth when she figured out what he was doing. Immediately she twisted out of his grip and took him to the ground. They rolled a couple times fighting for top, trying not to end up in the lap of their friends, and inevitably Cloud let Tifa win. She had more martial art skills, and the blond was unwilling to use more force in fear of hurting her.

"Gaia, that's hot." Zack muttered and he missed his Girlfriend's scheming grin.

"Who do you dare Cloud?" Tifa whispered seductively into her boyfriend's ear as she was straddled over the top of him, grinding her hips down again, in a way she knew her friends saw from a sharp inhale.

"Aerith-" His voice broke a little and he cleared his throat to try again, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." As if anyone expected her to say anything different.

"I dare you to make Zack swear." He said in an attempt to dial things back into a more controlled situation. He expected the Flower-girl to attack him with tickles or something.

She turned around and eyed her boyfriend in a predatory manor that simply made him raise a dark brow in challenge. "I don't suppose you will make this easy for me a just say fuck?" She asked sweetly. And the vulgar word coming out of the angel-like girl's mouth shocked Cloud.

"Where's the fun in that?" Zack answered with a grin. So Aerith shrugged her slender shoulders, and to the shock of everyone, began stripping. As soon as she stripped down to reveal red sheer lacy panties and bra Zack knew he was done for.

"Fuck."

Aerith grinned, her boyfriend had a weakness for sexy lingerie.

"My turn." She said sweetly, and when she turned to Cloud, he realized he was terrified of that charming grin. He was also trying to ignore that his best friend's girlfriend was essentially naked in front of him.

"Truth or dare Cloud?" she purred

He wanted to say truth, but for some reason his stupid mouth said, "Dare."

"I dare you to sit on Zack's lap." Cloud supposed it wasn't the worst dare. What he didn't know was that the older man was currently sporting a raging hardon from his girlfriend's little strip tease as well as the previous performance put on by his friends.

Zack cussed when Cloud's ass made contact with his erection, and there was no way he didn't feel it. The blond tossed an exasperated look over his shoulder.

"Really Zack?"

"What!?" He bit out defensively, before roughly reaching in front of Cloud to grab at his crotch, causing the younger to yelp and bat his hands away.

"What the hell Zack!" He shouted, scandalized.

"Ha! You're hard too!"

The two continued arguing as Tifa and Aerith shared hungry glances and Aerith was remiss to break it up.

"Your turn Cloud." She informed the other.

"Uh, truth or dare Zack?" He was hoping his friend would dare him to get off his lap when it was Zack's turn.

"Truth," The other surprisingly said.

"What is Aerith's favorite foreplay?" He tried to ignore the dick that twitched beneath him.

"She likes it when I eat her out." He then obscenely waggled his tongue at the girl.

"Truth or Dare Aerith?" Zack knew she was going to pick dare, and she didn't disappoint.

"I dare you to make out with Tifa."

The girl stood up and made a show of wiggling her lacy bottom. Enjoying the moan she got from her boyfriend, then made her way to the other girl, who looked a little nervous, but not uncomfortable. Straddling her lap and running her fingers through dark brown hair she leaned down to whisper seductively in the other's ear.

"Let's put on a show to get those boys raring to go." She rhymed cheesliy.

Tifa, glanced over Aerith's shoulder and saw two pairs of eyes darkened in lust. She didn't think it was going to take much more prodding for someone to snap.

The fighter lightly grasped the back of the smaller girl's head and pulled her down for a searing kiss making sure to run her hands all over Aerith's back, and when she reached the lace of the bra, she pulled it back and let it go with a snap. Aerith let out a strangled moan that reached the boys.

'Fuck." Zack groaned out as his hips rocked against Cloud's ass involuntarily, the other hardly noticing as his blue eyes were hungrily eating up the sight in front of him. His own erection growing.

"Is it my turn?" Aerith said slightly out of breath. Damn Tifa was a good kisser. She turned around in the other's lap to face the guys. "Zack, truth or dare?"

"Dare." His voice husky with desire. Aerith had to restrain a grin from breaking forth. She knew from that tone he was close to snapping.

"I dare you to give the same treatment to Cloud." 

Momentary surprise passed his expression, before settling into determination reaching around to firmly grasp Cloud's chin and pull him back. Any protests that the blond made were instantly sealed with Zack's lips. 

"He's not facing the right way." Tifa oh so helpfully noted.

Zack immediately gripped the other's hips and spun him around and dropped him back down, rougher than he would be able to with Aerith. Surprised to realize that he kind of liked it.

"There was also tongue." Aerith added. A little lie wouldn't hurt.

Cloud audibly moaned when Zack's calloused hands went to his face, with the thumbs digging in with delicious intensity. Harder than Tifa could go. As soon as his mouth was pried open, Zack's tongue followed, tangling with Cloud's in a desperate exchange of hormones. At this point Zack was consistently grinding his erection up into Cloud's backside seeking relief.

Both girls were watching the exchange wondering if they died and went to heaven and Aerith's fingers twitched with the desire to touch herself where her panties were getting soaked.

When the boys separated with a string of saliva Cloud appeared dazed and plopped his head against Zack's shoulder. When Zack looked at the girls he saw that they definitely appreciated the show that was put on for them.

"Truth or dare Tifa?" He croaked, voice hoarse from use and arosal.

"Dare." She got out breathily.

"I dare you to act out one of Cloud's kinks."

She quick shared a glance with Aerith. This was it, this was the point of no return.

"I will need him on the bed." She said pointedly to Zack. 

Immediately grasping her meaning he scooped him up in his arms, ignoring the startled, "Hey!" and laid him down on the navy sheets. Tifa climbed up on the bed between Cloud's legs.

"Aerith, can you get me the box?" 

This caused Zack to raise his brows. What the hell. Aerith promptly set about her task, humming as she went to their best friend's closet, pulling out a black box. 'How the hell did she know where that was?' Zack had to wonder. His girlfriend set it on the bed beside her and to Zack's ever increasing surprise clamored right on next to Tifa on the bed so she could get a front row view.

"What?" Aerith asked her dumbstruck boyfriend, "Are you just going to stand there all night?" She seductively patted the bed next to her, nevermind their best friends were right next to her and about to get freaky. Whatever, Zack was too horny to care. And another part of him was unbelievably curious. He made his way to the bed opting to sit as close to his girlfriend as possible. 

Cloud looked nervously at his audience, and even though Aerith looked like there was no place else she wanted to be, he was uncertain with how fast things seemed to be progressing.

"Tifa-" He began, but was immediately shushed with a finger to his lips. When he looked up, he made no further protest. Tifa had "that" look in her eyes. The one that demanded obedience. His dick twitched in anticipation and he bit his lip to quiet his nerves, slowly allowing himself to fall into that special space.

Zack watched intrigued. As far as he knew, they didn't do anything yet, and somehow, the atmosphere changed. Aerith glanced to her boyfriend, pleased that he was no longer uncertain, but interested.

Slowly Tifa dragged her hands down her boyfriend's chest before looking over at the others. It may be a little to soon, but...no time like the present right?

""You wanna help?" She asked.

"You betcha!" Aerith eagerly volunteered. She expected Zack to stay out of it for a while longer, so she was surprised to see him move forward next to Tifa to see what she was going to do next, and Aerith had to fight back a grin.

"Remove his shirt." Tifa ordered Zack, and he went to comply. He was seemingly transfixed with the way Cloud's entire demeanor changed, as if he wasn't even aware of the people around him. 

Zack moved behind Cloud with his back at the headboard and sat on his haunches. He leaned over the blond and grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and off the other. After he was done with his task, he didn't move from his spot.

Now having a bare canvas, Tifa lightly raked her nails down her lover's pale chest, enjoying the trail of goosebumps it left in its wake. running her hands back up she lightly pinched pink nipples to peak, relishing in the moan that escaped Cloud's bitten lips. She then moved down to remove his pants, undoing the belt and zipper and pulling them off. Doing the same with his boxers and tossing them on the floor. His cock was already flushed red and dripping against his abdomen, and she hadn't even started yet. When she glanced back up she was pleasantly surprised to see Zack pinning Cloud's hands above his head without direction. Eyes hungrily eating up the scene.

"Aerith, could you open my box for me?"

This time there were no words from the perky brunette as she opened the box, as she too, was entranced by the scene. Afraid that her voice would break the spell.

Zack's eyes widened almost comically when the contents were revealed, he gulped audibly, but he was unsure if it was due to nerves or anticipation. Tifa reached into the box for lube, popping the top and squirting clear liquid onto her fingers, rubbing them together to warm the thick substance.

"Spread your legs." She ordered her boyfriend, and his pale legs went willingly. She grasped one thigh to hold it up, and sought out the puckered entrance with lubed fingers, but before they reached there mark Aerith's voice finally perked up.

"Can I do it?" She asked, more quietly than she intended. Tifa looked at her in surprise before looking to Aerith's equally surprised boyfriend.

"Um, I'm ok with it...but?"

Aerith knew what she was getting at, and looked to Zack. His shock melting away to reveal a different emotion, glowing eyes staring intently at her, but she saw the expression for what it was. He wanted to see this through, whatever it was. Zack turned to Tifa and nodded his head and Tifa moved to trade places with the smaller girl. She squirted the lubricant onto her fingers and looked over to Tifa for direction.

"Start with one or two fingers. Then begin spreading them to stretch him out."

Aerith tried to lift one leg out of the way, Tifa made it look so easy, but suddenly it got much lighter. She looked up and noticed that Zack took hold of the leg, keeping Cloud's entrance exposed for her easy access. That was way hotter than it should have been. Keeping her mind on the task, she brought slick fingers to Cloud's entrance, pushing lightly against the furled muscle till it gave way, allowing her fingers to glide inside. Cloud let out a little moan at the action and she eagerly began to explore the warm tunnel scissoring her fingers like instructed relishing in the silent gasps she was treated with. It was when she was up to four fingers she brushed up on a spot that made the blond gasp hard, his muscles clenching around her fingers. The second time she did it he shot forward. He probably would have taken her out if not for the fact that Zack had him pinned down. One hand pinning both of Cloud's, the other holding his leg out. It didn't escape Aerith's notice that her boyfriend's erection was angrily straining against the fabric of his jeans. A damp spot forming at the front.

"I think he's ready. Can you help me put on the strap on Aerith?" Tifa announced, right as Aerith was about to volunteer her boyfriend interrupted.

"Actually, I want a turn." 

Aerith's jaw actually did drop this time.

"But I need him awake enough to actually consent." He said as he looked pointedly at Tifa. Although her mouth wasn't hanging open, she was just as shocked as Aerith. Never in ever did either of them think Zack would actually be willing to go this far.

Tifa shook her self out of her stupor and kneeled over Cloud, gently slapping his cheek. "Cloud, look at me. Focus." Eventually some of the haze left his eyes and he was able to look at his girlfriend.

""T-Tifa, what-?" He cut himself off when he noticed a firm grip on his wrists, harder than Tifa was capable of doing, the same with his leg. His eyes widened when he saw Zack leaning over him with a roguish grin.

"Zack!?" He jolted, but the elder's grip kept him pinned.

"Hey, look whose back to the land of the living." 

Cloud glanced over to the girls who were staring expectantly back at him.

"What's going on!?" He asked again, his attention back on Zack. Whose grin turned predatory.

"What's going on is these girls had so much fun playing with your tight ass, I decided I should try it out."

Cloud blushed deeply.

"But I'm going to rail you hard if you let me, so, you game?"

Aerith wanted to smack her forehead at her boyfriend's lack of eloquence.

Something about the idea of getting pounded with SOLDIER strength turned Cloud on almost to the point of pain and he whimpered out. Zack's grin grew at the sound and he tightened his grip, receiving a moan.

"That's not an answer sweetheart."

""Yes." Cloud said with a shy nod, unable to look his friend in the eye.

Zack quickly looked over to their respective girlfriends. "So, if you girls want to play around in the meantime..."

"Uh uh." Aerith said, making herself comfortable on the bed, surprisingly Tifa did as well.

"You are about to make every fantasy we have been having for months come true. We wanna watch!" She got as close to the action as she could without actually impeding what they would be doing.

Zack's eyes widened at the confession, gaze darting to his girlfriend and to Tifa.

"What!?" Cloud shouted, attempting to sit up, only to be restricted by the grip Zack still didn't let up.

"It's true." The dark haired girl said with a blush and Zack couldn't stop the smirk.

"Fantasizing about your boyfriends fucking. Naughty girls. You know, after tonight, I'm gonna want the favor returned."

"Sure!" Aerith chirped.

"All three of you, in skimpy outfits, servicing me-"

"Gaia Zack! One fantasy at a time!" Cloud reprimanded.

"Just for that you don't get any lube."

"What!" the blond squeaked out.

Finally the older male let go of the grip he had on Cloud, and stood to remove his clothes. Enjoying the stares he was getting from three sets of eyes. Slowly peeling off his shirt to reveal rippling abs. His girlfriend giving him a loud whistle. When he pulled off his trousers, his thick cock snapped back to attention against his taunt stomach.

"Oh Gaia." Cloud whispered part in horror, part in fascination. "That's not going to fit."

"Sure it is!" Zack baselessly reassured as he climbed back into bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. "Fits inside Aerith, and she's tiny!"

Cloud still wasn't so sure.

"Ever give a blow job before?" Zack asked.

"If the strap on counts, then yes."

Zack then pointed at his monster dick, and Cloud's mouth watered in anticipation, slowly crawling between the older's spread legs. He heard the girl's intake of breath as his mouth slowly descended towards the other's sex. Giving it a tentative lick from base to tip, enjoying the hitch in Zack's breath.

"We're gonna be here all day if you keep that AH-" Zack broke off into a long moan when Cloud's hot mouth fully descended on his cock. It was much larger than the strap-on. Warmer, saltier, heftier and Cloud could feel it twitch every so often. The older man gripped the back of the blond's spikes and gently pushed, encouraging Cloud to take more of him in his mouth. When he felt the ridged flesh hit the back of his throat, he gripped the rest of the long cock with his hands and began to suck.

"Mmmm." Zack's head hit the board behind him as he groaned out in pleasure. It may have been Cloud's first time with a real dick, but he was good. Blond head bobbing between his legs as if he were getting paid for it. And when Zack's grip on Cloud's hair tightened, he was rewarded with a moan that vibrated against his cock. He would pull back, and swirl his tongue around the sensitive tip, momentarily dipping into his slit before taking him down, practically to the root.

The girls were completely enraptured by the turn of events and sure enough their fingers began to wander to their dampened cores. Tifa had to shuck off a few layers, still being the only who was fully dressed. Her boyfriend looked good sucking cock. He made it look as if it were the tastiest treat in the world. Maybe Tifa would have to have a taste if this became a regular thing for them.

"Hmmm, Cloud, I'm gonna cum!" Zack groaned as the suctioning increased. He could feel the pressure built in his stomach and his balls draw up tight as they prepared to release their load. Gripping blond spikes tight he pulled the other flush against his pelvis, relishing the startled noise Cloud made and pumped his hips into the wet cavern in little jerks as the salty and bitter fluid poured down the other's throat. It was bizarre feeling the cock expand and contract against his tongue as it throbbed its release. After being held onto the other's dick for more than a few seconds, Cloud became a little worried about oxygen deprivation. Finally his hair was released and he pulled back, wet cock slipping out of his mouth, but to his surprise it remained rock hard. 

"What the hell!?" Cloud croaked.

"Oh honey." Aerith gasped out through pleasuring herself, fingers dipping into her cunt, slick dripping down her hand. "He isn't even close to done yet."

That refractory time was just unreal, even for SOLDIER. Zack moved down to the edge of the bed and eagerly began spreading his legs, lifting them high against Cloud's chest. Was this bastard seriously gonna just stick it in. When he felt the tip at his entrance, he realized in a panic, that yes, that is exactly what he intended.

"Zack! You can't just plug it in!" Cloud scolded, thanking his lucky stars that the other actually paused.

"What? The girls prepared you." And with that explanation he began to push in. "F-fuck! You're tight!" Zack groaned at the vice like grip surrounding his cock.

"What did- AH! You expect!?" Cloud gasped out through moans. The burn was incredible, it hurt, but at the same time, it was the sort of roughness he had been craving for sometime.

Finally Zack bottomed out. His heavy balls resting against Cloud's ass.

"How much dick do you have!?" He felt impossibly full. Zack's flesh pressing up inside him in all the right places.

Zack chuckled and leaned down to tenderly kiss his neck in an apology. His best friend then slowly dragged his tongue from Cloud's pale collar bone to the flushed ridge of his ear. Biting down.

"Ah!" 

Slowly Zack began working his hips in tight little circles. Hardly pulling out, just working up and in. Swallowing any moans that would have escaped his mouth with open kisses, His tongue wrestling the other's.

Finally when the grip loosened around his cock, Zack went to work. Pulling almost completely out before slamming back in. Working himself up into a blinding rhythm. The blond's back arched in an impossibly way as he gasped, open mouth in pleasure.

"Oh my Gaia!" He shouted as he uselessly clutched at The larger man's shoulders.

One muscular arm wrapped around Cloud's slender waist to trap his body up against Zack's as the former SOLDIER thrust powerfully up into him in a way that would have injured anyone not enhanced with mako. Powerless against the ironclad grip, Cloud could only take it. Zack began biting marks into the blond's neck, purpling the pale skin, then caressing the marks with his tongue. Cloud thought he was going to go crazy with all the different sensations of pleasure and pain. He felt the impending orgasm build in his lower belly and his hand reached down towards his leaking cock before his his was roughly grabbed and pinned. When he reached with the other hand it received similar treatment. With both hands pinned beside his head he let out a pitiful whine.

"No no" Zack teasingly chastised against his lips, "You can cum on my cock, or not at all." sinfully rolling his hips

Cloud whined and turned teary blue eyes towards his tormentor. He was rewarded with a particularly harsh thrust that pressed right into his prostate, "Hah! Mmm!"

"Not going to work on me."

Aerith was amazed, it was more intense than any of her fantasies ever were. It was clear that some kind of switch had been flipped in Zack, probably due to the fact that he could go as hard as he wanted without fear of breaking his lover's body. When she glanced over at Tifa, she saw that she was having a similar revelation. The boys needed this, not only to appeal to their girlfriend's lust, but because they were able to share with each other what was too dangerous to give to them.

When Zack felt the rippling muscles around his cock alerting him to the other's impending orgasm he sped up. Angling to hit Cloud's sweet spot with every skilled thrust. He was sure the blond was screaming himself hoarse. Cloud wrapped his legs tight around the other's waist, working himself frantically against the other as his orgasm built and then peaked.

He was sure the whole block heard his wail of absolute pleasure as his cock jolted and emptied white fluid all over his chest, his wrists tugging at Zack's relentless grip as his body could only arch up into the other. But Zack didn't slow down. The thick cock inside punched powerfully against his sensitive prostate, quickly pushing him into oversensitivity. He began to pull harder at his wrists as the cock rubbed his tender insides, sending painful pleasureful jolts down his nerves. Zack released his hands to wrap his arms around his Cloud's chest, using his weight and thrusts to pin the other to the bed. Helpless he writhed in beautiful torment against Zack as his body rolled against his, chest to chest, not an inch of space between them. Nails scratching down the older's muscular back whimpering into his neck as his cock twitched back to life against the relentless stimulation. Zack's cock eagerly seeking out every sensitive crevice of the silky walls, further lubricating the passage with the precum spurting from the reddened tip that rubbed aggressively against the blond's bundle of nerves.

"mmm" "hah, hah." Cloud drooled as he moaned.

He could hear Zack grunting in his ear as he was getting close. Cloud could hear the bed creak ominously beneath them at the abuse, but his partner paid it no head as he sought pleasure from Cloud's body, granting him soaring heights of pleasure in return. The blond felt the older SOLDIER's muscles rippling against him, and the sweat that slicked their movements. Again the blond felt the build in his lower stomach of the oncoming orgasm, the thick cock desperately rubbing inside him igniting sparks of pleasure so intense that Cloud began to babble. Alternating between

"Zack, so good" and "Fuck".

As soon as Zack's teeth bit into Cloud's neck, Cloud's eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched so sharply Zack wondered if it snapped as he cock exploded onto his chest, the blond coming with a scream that broke off into a hoarse cry. Zack groaned as the muscles of the hot cavern rippled around his cock pulling him to completion as he snarled in Cloud's ear Thrusting hard enough to move the blond up the bed. Hot jets of cum painting the passage white as he continued riding out his orgasm before finally stilling. Cloud felt the cock throb its completion snugly inside as Zack's heavy weight rested on him.

"That was...oh wow." 

Zack tiredly lifted his head. He completely forgot they had an audience. Tifa and Aerith were both glowing.

"Enjoy the show ladies?" He asked suavely.

"We have to do this again!" Aerith chirped.

"Agreed." Zack said, his eyes rapidly closing as post orgasmic sleep was catching up with him.

"Wait, Zack!" Cloud complained sleepily, "You're still inside." He pushed uselessly at the taller male, "No, don't fall asleep!"


End file.
